An Alien and a girl
by Zimfreak8
Summary: Dib is missing, A new girl has come, And Gir wants a taco...uh wait forget that last line.
1. Chapter 1:New girl

Okay well just to tell you I'm not quieting The present isn't bright or Babysitting blues I just got an idea yesterday for a new story so I decided what the heck. So Enjoy

* * *

It was a normal day at Skool well…for Zim it was anyway. Zim sat there bored as ever for Miss. Bitters was giving a speech on how TV was turned from black and white to color.

"And that's why we have the cheap coloring of TV today." She said glaring at the class.

Zim raised his hand. For he hade a question on Miss Bitters theory.

"Yes Zim?"

"If what you say is true….that demon alien pigs took the people that made "black and white TV" and made them smart, which making them think of "color" TV…..then where are they now?" Zim asked.

"….You don't want to know…" Miss bitters replied coldly.

Zim shrugged and sat back down not really caring now. He glanced over to were "The Dib" usually sat but he was not there.

_"hmm that's strange the Dib is missing….victory for ZIM!"_ Zim thought to himself rubbing his hands together evilly.

All the sudden Miss Bitters phone ran. She picked it up to hear evil piggy sound noise's from the other line.

"WHAT? A NOTHER?" Miss bitters screamed.

She slammed the phone down and glared at the class.

"Class a new student will be joining us today so be as mean as you can…" She spat.

The class turned there head's to see a girl walk in. Zim could not see her face for her long bangs were covering it. Zim watched the girl walk by not making one sound or not even a smile.

"Everyone meet….Diana…..are new class mate…"

"Hello Diana…" Everyone said at once.

Diana did not reply but just nodded and sat down in were the Dib usually sat.

Zim looked at her trying to figure out why she was so unemotional.

She turned her head towards him and reveled her face. Zim gasped. For she looked normal..but her eyes there were all white. No pupil or anything which was very unusual. She gave Zim a blank and unfeeling stare which made Zim have a creepy feeling run up his spine. Her brown hair was so long it touched the soul's of her feet which was very uncommon in a human. The girl turned her head slowly towards Miss Bitters trying to listen.

* * *

Zim walked home later that day thinking of that creepy young girl that seemed to have no feeling or anything.

Zim stopped for just across the street was Dib's house.

"…Do I dare…"

Zim shook his head.

"No! I will not check up on him……"

But Zim curiosity was got the better of him. He quickly ran to one of the window's to see if he could see the Dib.

But what he saw wasn't what he expected. The house looked like he hadn't been home in day's.

"Hmm….strange….." Zim said to himself leavening the window and walking away.

"The Dib is gone…the house look's awful….and there's that creepy human female…..ah well…."

Zim whistled as he walked home…but little did he know he was being watched by a mysterious person….

* * *

Sorry this was so short but i love to make Cliffhangers. 


	2. Chapter 2:Figure

Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating. Been very busy with my art. But ah well here's the next page.

* * *

Zim walked down the street to his house when he saw a detour sign. 

_"Pff…great…now I have to take the long way…"_ he thought to himself.

Zim turned and went a different and longer way to his freakish house.

Zim stopped in his track's he hade a feeling something or someone was watching him. Call it a Irken sense if you will.

Zim turned around but there was nothing there, just the darken street and the cold Earth air. Zim shrugged and kept on walking. But the more he walked the more he could hear something getting closer. and closer.. Zim span around now a little nervous.

"Ehhh….Dib…….is that you?"

There was no answer just the sound of the wind blowing.

"Dib?"

All the sudden Zim heard a cracking sound from behind him and felt a hand grab him. Zim screamed and fell to the ground. He looked up to the figure. The figure stood in front of him with glowing eyes. Zim tried to run but his boot was snagged. The figure moved towards Zim slowly as Zim was struggling to get free. Finally he got his foot out of his boot and ran as fast he could.

"THIS IS ALLL A NIGHTMARE A BAAD ONE!" He said to himself running.

Zim looked back to see if it was still chasing him but because of his stupidity of not looking forward he ran straight into an Earth stop sign. Zim feel to the ground with his head acing. But when he saw a shadow over his body he looked up to see the figure moving close to him. Zim with no thought got up and ran now even faster.

* * *

Zim was almost to his house and there was no sign of the figure but he wasn't going to stop and think about it. He ran to his yard and into the house about to fall over of exhaustion. 

Gir, on the couch looking at his master with a stupid grin.

"You's go runny master?" The robot asked.

"No….Gir..s…something's out there.." Zim replied trying to get a word out.

"OOHHH'S LIKE A MONKEY? I WANNA SEE" Gir screamed trying to run out the door. But Zim acted quickly and grabbed Gir.

"NO! Not a monkey….not a monkey"

Gir turned his head confused.

"Just….go…eat something…" Zim said falling to the ground.

"…..OKIE DOKIE!" Gir screamed running to the kitchen.

Zim sat there trying to catch his breath.

"Okay…clam down Zim….it must have been the Dib trying to scare you…." Zim sighed.

All the sudden there was a knock at the door. Zim mumbled under his breath not wanting to get up. Zim was about to open the door when it flew open. The figure with the glowing eyes stood there glaring at Zim. Zim screamed.

Again so sorry that's so short but they'll be longer I promis.


End file.
